


Papyrus Teaches Typing

by HushBugger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Game, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushBugger/pseuds/HushBugger
Summary: This is a short video game! You can play it in your browser. There's a link inside.It takes about 15 minutes to complete.There's also a transcript, in case you're unable to play it.





	1. Introduction

Papyrus Teaches Typing is a fun short game in which you're taught to type by Papyrus, and perhaps some other people.

[ **Play it here!** ](https://hushbugger.github.io/papyrus-teaches-typing/)

The next chapters contain a transcript of the game, for people who can't or don't want to play it. It's a worse experience, though: the game has interactivity, sound, nice fonts, and a custom reward at the end. If you can, please play the real thing.

Enjoy!


	2. Papyrus

HELLO, HUMAN! IT IS I, PAPYRUS!

DO NOT WORRY! I AM NOT STUCK IN YOUR COMPUTER MONITOR.

I HAVE MERELY COME HERE TO TEACH YOU HOW TO TYPE!

DO YOU KNOW HOW TO TYPE?

("yes" or "no")

yes

SPLENDID!

I ASSUME YOU'RE HERE FOR A REFRESHER, THEN!

LET'S BEGIN.

TO TYPE REALLY FAST, PUT YOUR LEFT INDEX FINGER ON THE 'F' KEY, AND YOUR RIGHT INDEX FINGER ON THE 'J' KEY.

TRY TO REMEMBER WHERE THE KEYS ARE. NO PEEKING!

TYPE THIS:

dfdfdf

dfdfdf

YEAH!

DO IT AGAIN!

dfdfdf

YEAH!!

dfdfdf

WOW!!!

YOU'RE A GREAT TYPIST! WELL DONE!

...THAT MUST MEAN I'M A GREAT TEACHER!

HERE COMES THE FIRST USEFUL PHRASE!

DOCTOR ALPHYS USES IT A LOT.

SHE TELLS ME IT STANDS FOR 'JUST KIDDING'.

TYPE THIS:

jk

jk

YEAH!

DO IT AGAIN!

jk

YEAH!!

jk

YEAH!!!

jk

FANTASTIC!

NOW YOU CAN WRITE UNDERNET POSTINGS IN RECORD TIME!

I HAVE A FEW MORE EXERCISES.

I WROTE THEM DOWN, SO I WOULDN'T FORGET.

...

HERE WE ARE!

THIS IS THE FIRST ONE WITH SPECIAL CHARACTERS, SO BE CAREFUL!

YOU MAY NEED TO USE THE SHIFT KEY.

TYPE THIS:

<script>

<script>

GOOD!

ODD, I DON'T REMEMBER WRITING THESE...

MUST BE MY MEMORY.

HERE'S THE NEXT ONE:

extractor.activate()

extractor.activate()

EXCELLENT! ONE MORE:

</script>

</script>


	3. ???

WELCOME.

IT IS DELIGHTFUL TO FINALLY MEET YOU.

I WOULD LIKE TO ASK A FEW QUESTIONS.

FIRST.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?

orange

INTERESTING.

NOW.

A SIMPLE APTITUDE TEST.

WHAT IS 21 + 11?

32

VERY GOOD.

THE LAST TIME YOU SLEPT.

HOW MANY HOURS WERE YOU ASLEEP?

8

AT THAT TIME.

IN YOUR DREAM.

DO YOU REMEMBER SEEING THE FOLLOWING FACE?

no

THANK YOU.

WE ARE NOW DONE WITH THE APTITUDE TEST.

TO CLOSE OFF.

DO YOU AGREE WITH THE FOLLOWING STATEMENT?

"IT IS BETTER TO LOSE ONE THAN I AM."

no

VERY VERY GOOD.

WE ARE ABOUT TO BE INTERRUPTED.

WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER LATER.

GOODBYE.


	4. Alphys

H-hello?

Are you there?

yes

Great!

This is Alphys, by the way.

Papyrus asked me to repair this thing.

But the light just went on before I did anything.

I guess it fixed itself?

Ehehe.

I'm going to run a few diagnostics.

So please do what I tell you to, o-okay?

Type this:

the quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog

the uick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog

You're still missing 'q'.

Can you type that one?

q

Good!

Okay, now a screen test.

I'm going to send a test message, and then I'm going to make it a different color.

Mew Mew rocks

Did it work?

yes

All right!

Um, the sound test is a bit annoying.

So let's skip that one.

I'll go fetch Papyrus.

[Connection paused]


	5. Undyne

[Connection resumed]

Hiya, punk!

Alphys said I could take over until Papyrus is here.

I don't know what kind of nerd stuff you've been typing...

But it's about time you got some REAL exercise!

I'm going to make you do finger push-ups!!

You'll be putting strain on your caps lock key!!!

Repeat after me:

NGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Don't bother counting the letters! Just shout!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

YES!!!!!!

Again!

NGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

NNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

NNNNNNNNNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

[Acceleration detected]

[Deploying parachute]


	6. The Prince

[Safe landing]

Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you...

Are you okay?

What's your name?

Toby

Toby, huh?

That's a stupid name.

You IDIOT.

Did you really think you were talking to HIM?

You're MINE now.

And I'm going to have a lot of fun with you.

...

Okay, I can't think of anything.

Toying with you is WAY more fun when you're actually...

Physically there.

...

Tell you what.

We'll play another kind of game.

I think of a word, and you guess the letters.

Ready?

10 letters, starts with "R".

R _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

e

Nope!

R _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

n

Correct.

R _ N _ N _ _ _ _ _

a

Correct.

R A N _ N _ _ _ _ _

t

Nope!

R A N _ N _ _ _ _ _

r

There's only one of those.

R A N _ N _ _ _ _ _

g

Nope!

R A N _ N _ _ _ _ _

i

Nope!

R A N _ N _ _ _ _ _

o

Nope!

Wow, you're TERRIBLE at this.

R A N U N C U L U S

Time for you to leave.

I'll put you somewhere safe.


	7. Asgore

Ah.

There you are.

Undyne told me to look out for a box like this.

I will call Papyrus.

In the meantime...

Would you like a cup of tea?

yes

Oh.

I am sorry, but this device won't let me pass you anything.

Perhaps you can make a cup of tea for yourself?

And then we can drink together.

Take your time. I will wait.

When you are ready, please tell me.

I'm ready

Very good.

I must say that you picked a good day to get tossed through the air.

I do not know what rain would have done to this device.

But today is a nice day. Barely a cloud in the sky.

In the old days, sunlight was hard to come by.

There was a spot near the barrier where it shone through.

I kept my garden there. Everyone was free to visit.

Oh... I am rambling.

Would you like me to keep talking?

yes

Alright.

Where was I?

Ah. The garden.

One day, a school class came over from New Home.

They were to have a lesson about the barrier.

This was a long time ago, before electricity.

In the later years we had special lamps for plants that needed sunlight.

But back then, my garden was the only place a lot of surface flowers grew.

Half the children were more interested in the flowers than in the barrier!

Not noticing my crown, one of them asked me, awestruck:

"Are you the gardener?"

Hohoho!

...

Things have become much easier.

There are already children that were born on the surface...

Will they ever visit the underground?

Or will they simply move on?

It is not so bad to move on.

But I hope to be able to show the new generation my old garden...

And have them marvel at it from the opposite point of view.

...

Thank you for keeping me company.

Papyrus just arrived.

I will pass you on to him.

It was nice to meet you.


	8. Papyrus

WOW!

WHAT AN ADVENTURE!

YOU MUST HAVE TYPED A LOT.

...

THIS THING SAYS YOU TYPED 35 LINES!

I'M PROUD OF YOU!

THIS DESERVES SOMETHING SPECIAL...

BUT FIRST, I NEED YOU TO TYPE ONE LAST THING!

HUMAN.

WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

Toby Fox

...

TADA!

IF YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN SAVE IT TO YOUR COMPUTER!

I HOPE YOU HAD FUN. I KNOW I DID!

CREDITS

WHAT THE HECK! WHO'S DOING THAT?

[UNDERTALE by Toby Fox](https://undertale.com)

[ Determination Mono font by Haley Wakamatsu](https://www.behance.net/gallery/31268855/Determination-Better-Undertale-Font)

[UT Sans & UT Papyrus fonts by Carter Sande](https://gitlab.com/cartr/undertale-fonts)

[Popping sound effect by wubitog](https://opengameart.org/content/3-pop-sounds)

[Game by HushBugger](https://hushbugger.github.io)

Typing lessons by Papyrus

WELL! THAT WAS WEIRD!

SEE YOU LATER, HUMAN!

(This is the end. Thank you for playing!)


End file.
